wc3survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival/en
Cette page en francais | Diese Seite auf Deutsch | Site em Português ---- Survival is a Warcraft 3 map, created and developed by Masa1. The current developer as of right now for Survival is Gaegamel, who has now taken over this map to develop. The latest version out publicly for the population of warcraft 3 players is 1.382. Survival is a Hero Team Co-op map where you fight as a team against hordes of aliens in order to survive on several different planets' surfaces. Survival consists of multiple planets that come in 2 difficulties (normal mode & hard mode). Currently Survival contains 4 playable "planets" for each difficulty, and new ones will be added in the future. On each planet you will have to deal with an increasing amount of aliens and bosses and the difficulty will gradually get more difficult as the game progresses (the 1st planet has 1 boss, 2nd planet has 2 bosses, 3rd one has three and so on and so forth). At the beginning of the game you will have to choose one of the Heroes, in turn each hero can choose a unique profession for the exception of the Pet. These professions will be spawned at the start of the game in the form of orange item boxes. Each profession has it's own special set of skills. It is highly recommended that each player chooses a different profession. It is possible to change professions after you have already chosen one but there is a 1 minute delay each time you change professions and that profession will be at level 1 unless you have leveled that profession before in the same game but switched professions again. While you advance in a profession, you gain points. The amount of points you gain increases with the level of the profession. At level 1 you will gain 0.01 points, at max level you will gain 1.20 points. As you accumulate more and more points you will be rewarded with ranks, these ranks will have a benefit for your hero (extra movement speed, extra base stats, extra mana regeneration, ...). You can save your points with the "-save" command (enter in chatline). After entering the command you will receive a unique code with capital letters and numbers. This code can be loaded in your next game with the following command: -load (code) Example: -load XXXX-XXXX-XXXX (X represents the letters/numbers gotten from typing -save in past games) It is advised that you always jot down your code on a piece of paper/notepad or that you take a screenshot so you don't lose/forget your code. It is also recommended that you keep track of codes you have used before if the present code you are trying to use does not work. Heroes Marine Chaos Knight Templar Pet Pilot Professions Miner Constructor Alchemist Archeologist Healer Sub Profesions Crafter Herbalism Ranks Private Lance Corporal Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Warrant Officer Chief Warrant Officer 2nd Lieutenant Lieutenant Sr. Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Brigadier General Major General Lieutenant General General Field Marshal God Commander All texts are in english and independent from other language versions. Survival